1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable cleaning apparatus, comprising a casing with an electrical driving motor for two cleaning members of at least approximately cylindrical shape, e.g. cleaning brushes, which are driven by a step-down gearing and provided with a cover, and further provided with a suction device.
2. Prior Art
A cleaning apparatus of this kind is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,252. This apparatus is used for cleaning Venetian blinds and shows a casing with a driving motor supported therein, which is driving two roller brushes lying parallel to each other by means of several bevel gears and the brushes are pivoted at both ends in a part of the casing which is performed as a cover. The directions of rotation of the cleaning brushes are such that the dust is brushed to the outside against the cover. A handhold formed as a vent pipe is arranged parallel to the cover or to the brushes, respectively, which can be connected to a vacuum cleaner.
Contrary to numerous known constructions of similar kind which have just one single cleaning brush, or to apparatus with two brushes arranged one below the other for cleaning two sides of an object, e.g., the slots of a Venetian blind, the arrangement of two brushes in parallel and side-by-side gives the advantage of better cleaning effect and an easier handling of the apparatus as the tangential forces are compensated and the otherwise resulting tiring holding force does not occur.
The above-mentioned and other known arrangements of a cleaning apparatus with rotational driven brushes have the substantial disadvantage, that the brushed-up dust is brushed away tangentially to the outside. To enable an efficient venting of the brushed up dust most of the known apparatus are provided for connection to the suction pipe of a conventional vacuum cleaner. Thereby, a laborious handling and preparation to set the apparatus to work is necessary, which is a further disadvantage.
If the driving motor is used simultaneously to drive a dust suction fan, as, e.g., known from German laid open specification No. 1 428 388, it is necessary because of the reasons mentioned above to ensure a sufficient dust venting, to use a high-power driving motor, in particular for the exhaust of dust, whereby the weight and the over-all dimensions of the apparatus are significantly increased and the handiness of such an apparatus is reduced.